narutofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Might Guy
Might Guy (マイト ガイ, Maito Gai) jest niezwykle gorliwym liderem swojego zespołu , składającego się z Rocka Lee, Nejiego Hyugy i Tenten. Fanowskie napisy często nazywają go Maito Gai, bezpośredno i bez zmian transliteracji znaków nazwy, ale druga książka oficjalnych danych o Naruto (Hiden: Tō no Sho) jest opisany pod nazwą Might Guya. W angielskiej i polskiej wersji anime i mangi używają także nazwy Might Guy. Przeszłość Gai uważa Kakashiego za rywala swojego życia. Konkurował z nim regularnie, nawet w chwilach poprzedzających atak Kyuubiego na Wioskę Ukrytą w Liściach. W późniejszych czasach usłyszał pogłoski o studencie akademii, który chce stać się ninja, ale nie posiada żadnych umiejętności w ninjutsu i genjutsu, ale za to był dobry w taijutsu. Kiedy to uczeń, którym jest Rock Lee, w końcu stał się jego uczniem, Maito postanowił zdecydowanie pomóc Lee zostać mistrzem Taijutsu. Walka z Kisame Minato Gai i Kisame walczyli ze sobą już dwa razy niestety rzaden z nich wtedy nie wygrał. Kiedy Naruto pokonał Kyuubiego za wodospadem i wiykrył Kisame, Minato Gai jest przed nim. Gai jest zaskoczony pojawieniem się przybysza zza wodospadu. Kisame tymczasem próbuje podnieść się po silnym ciosie jounina z Konohy. Maito nadal nie rozpoznaje dawnego przeciwnika, który zasymilował się ze swoim mieczem. Motoi z kolei po podpowiedzi KillZabójczej Pszczoły dostrzega w nieproszonym gościu dawnego towarzysza Itachiego z Akatsuki. Tymczasem Samehada opuszcza właściciela i kieruje się w stronę jinchuuriki Hachibiego. Rybi miecz zaczyna wysysać chakrę z ninja Wioski Ukrytej w Chmurach. Rozpoczyna się ofensywa na Kisame. Hoshigaki odpiera atak jednego z jouninów Konohy. Gai natomiast naciera na oponenta przy pomocy techniki Konoha Senpu. Członek Akatsuki broni się korzystając z Suiton: Suikodan no Jutsu i zaczyna uciekać. Maito nie chce mu dać tak łatwo ujść z życiem. Otwiera szóstą bramę życia. Bee pragnie mu pomóc i dzięki silnemu ramieniu Hachibiego wyrzuca go z ogromną prędkością w kierunku ucieczki szpiega "Brzasku". Po chwili shinobi Kumogakure opada z sił. Samehada wyssała za dużo chakry. Potrzebuje chwili odpoczynku. Gai przywołuje Ningame (żółwia). Dzięki niemu nabiera jeszcze większej prędkości. Natomiast Kisame kończy ucieczkę. Summonuje rekina i wkłada mu do pyska zwój. Po chwili na miejscu pojawia się kapitan drużyny 11. Od razu odkrywa, że Hoshigaki ukrył w przyzwanym stworze zdobyte podczas szpiegowania informacje. Ten jednak nie daje za wygraną i przy pomocy jutsu Suiton: Senshokuzame powiela rekina tysiąckrotnie. Odgadnięcie, który to ten prawdziwy wydaje się niemal niemożliwe. Gai się nie poddaje i korzysta z techniki Asa Kujaku dzięki czemu niszczy przyzwane stwory. Następnie otwiera siódmą bramę życia i dosłownie staje w płomieniach. Dwaj oponenci nacierają na siebie bardzo silnymi technikami. Jutsu Maito to Hirudora, zaś Kisame używa Suiton: Daikodan no Jutsu. Technika Kisame posiada możliwość absorbowania chakry innych jutsu dzięki czemu Hishigaki wydaje się być pewny swojej wygranej w tym starciu. Dochodzi do konfrontacji. Powstała olbrzymia fala uderzeniowa jest odczuwalna nawet przez, przebywających w znacznej odległości, Naruto i Yamato. Gai stoi zwycięsko nad Kisame trzymając w dłoni zwój z informacjami, który miał dotrzeć najprawdopodobniej do Madary. Na nieszczęście członka Akatsuki "Popołudniowy Tygrys" jest taijutsu nie opierającym się na chakrze. Hoshigaki jest zaskoczony, że pomimo, iż to ich już trzecia walka jounin z Konohy nadal skrywał takiego asa. Wydaje się jednak jakoby kapitan drużyny 10 nadal nie rozpoznawał swojego oponenta. Na zakończenie wymierza wrogowi potężny cios w klatkę piersiową. Członek "Brzasku" zostaje zakuty w dyby. Obecny na miejscu Aoba Yamashiro korzystając z podobnej techniki do tej Inoichiego, pragnie odczytać myśli Kisame. Ma nadzieję, że odnajdzie wśród nich plan Madary. Przeszłość, Wioska Mgły. Posiadacz Samehady jest na misji wraz z innymi ninja Kirigakure. Dostał dokładne wytyczne. Ma chronić kamratów, jednak to skrywane przez nich informacje są ważniejsze. Tymczasem staje naprzeciw najlepszemu obecnie członkowi ANBU Konohy, Ibikiemu Morino. Zdolności tego shinobi są mu znane. Zabija, więc wszystkich swoich towarzyszy broni, gdyż istniało podejrzenie, że schwytani, mogliby coś wyjawić. Pojawia się Czwarty Mizukage. Gratuluje mu tego co przed chwilą zrobił. Jest zadowolony, że dla dobra wioski był w stanie uśmiercić nawet innych ninja z Kiri. Nagle z cienia wyłania się tajemnicza postać. Przedstawia się jako Madara Uchiha. Hoshigaki jest świadom, że to on od początku był "prawdziwym" Mizukage, gdyż dzięki Sharinganowi był zdolny do kontrolowania jinchuuriki Sanbiego. Trans zostaje przerwany. Członek Akatsuki odgryza sobie język. Z powodu bólu, który przeszywa jego ciało, ninja Wioski Liścia nie jest w stanie dalej przeszukiwać jego wspomnień. Ostatnie co udaje się mu usłyszeć to urywek informacji na temat planu "Księżycowe Oko". Ku zdziwieniu zebranych Kisame uwalnia się z dyb. Wygląda na to, że oponent pobierał energię podczas kiedy był przesłuchiwany. Wszyscy wpadają w panikę. Gay jest najbardziej sfrustrowany i zadaje cios, który zostaje zablokowany przez wodną technikę Wodne Więzienie. Przestraszony w mgnieniu oka wyciąga na swoje szczęście rękę, bo tym samym czasie w barierze pojawiają się rekiny.Yamato radzi towarzyszom, by zachowali zimną krew, gdyż w obecnej sytuacji Kisame nie może wiele zrobić. Kisame popełnia samobójstwo, poprzez skierowania rekinów swojej techniki na siebie. W miejscu gdzie stał członek Brzasku rozpryskuje się struga krwi, a przyzwane ryby padają na ziemie i znikają. Yamato nie dziwi się, że "potwór" skończył w ten sposób. Hachibi współczuje Samehadzie. Natomiast Naruto zaczyna zastanawiać się nad relacjami panującymi w Brzasku. Gai zdaje się świetnie go rozumieć i przypomina o roli dawnego ninja Kirigakure. Kończąc tym miłym akcentem swoją wypowiedź zabiera się za zwój dla Madary. Niesty rulon okazuje się być przygotowany na czarną godzinę. Po odsłnięciu małego fragmentu towarzysze zostają obezwładnieni przez Wodne Więzienie i zaatokowani przez rekiny. Na ich nieszczęście znajduję się niedaleko wody, a jedna z ryb chwytając dokument zabiera go. Wygląd i osobowość Gai ma czarne grube brwi, zielony kombinezon oraz ciemne włosy zaczesane na michę. Często określa się mianem "Wzniosła Zielona Drapieżna Bestia Konohy" (木 ノ 葉 の 気高き 碧 い 猛獣, Konoha no Kedakai Aoi Mōjū). Ma on wiele unikalnych zachowań w serii, które miały być postrzegane jako staromodne, odwołujących się stereotypami o "wiośnie miłości" lub też "młodości". Guy znany jest również z tego, że wyznaje "Ogień młodości", jak jego uczeń, który przejąłod Gaia wolę ognia. Jest on najbardziej znany ze swojej obietnicy, która polega na tym, że dźwiga kciuk w górę, mrugając i uśmiechając się, przy czym jego zęby się świecą. Jest to jego najwyższa forma przyrzeczenia. Pomimo tych dziwnych zachowań, Gai okazał się poważny, bezwględny i zdecydowany w czasie misji, jak widać podczas Inwazji w Konosze i walce z Kisame. Maito jest w dobrych stosunkach ze wszystkimi swoimi uczniami, choć wydaje się mieć szczególne znaczenie dla Lee. Gai obserwując Lee, przypomina sobie, że kiedy był młodszy też był uznany za przegranego i jedyne na co mógł liczyć to ciężka praca. Gai stawia znaczne większe zainteresowanie Lee nad Nejim i Tenten, trenując z Rockiem praktycznie całymi dniami. Z tego powodu oraz ze względu na nieustępliwą chęć Lee do opanowania sztuk Taijutsu, Gai uczy Lee wielu technik niebezpiecznych i zakazanych, lecz zawsze mówi Rockowi warunki, które musi spełnić jeśli chce użyć techniki w danym momencie. Mimo zagrożenia pochodzącego z technik, których go uczy, Gai zrobi wszystko, by Lee stał się wielkim ninja bez umiejętności Ninjutsu i Genjutsu, co stało się wolą ognia Jonina, dlatego też przymyka oka na skutki technik. Jednak ogólnie Maito jest bardzo pomocnym i oddanym instruktorem, który robi wszystko co w jego mocy, aby upewnić się, że wszyscy jego cenni studenci otrzymają odpowiednie intrukcje w swoich dziedzinach. Maito, a co za tym idzie Lee, przeżywa swoje życie, przez swoje własne "zasady" filozofii, która polega na ustawieniu trudniejszych celów, a jeśli nie powiodną się, wymyśla sobie jakieś kary. Na przykład, jeśli przegra z Kakashim w papień, nożyce i kamień to zrobi pięćset okrążeń wokół wioski na rękach. Kiedy przegrał przystąpił do uczyniena swojej kary i został wyśmiewany przez mieszkańców wioski. Relacje pomiędzy Joninem, a jego uczniami są dla niego niezwykle ważne. Bardzo przeżywa porażki Tenten, Lee i Nejiego podczas Egzaminu na Chunina. Szczególnie do Lee, kiedy ten stracił możliwość bycia shinobim podczas walki z Gaarą, kiedy pozwolił mu na otwarcie bram, które rozerwały jego mięśnie. Był w tym momencie załamany i płakał. On samozwańczo nazywa siebie rywalem Kakashiego Hatake, jeszcze przed rozpoczęciem serii. Kakashi jest jednak obojętny wobec jego rywalizacji, co denerwuje Gaia bez końca. Gai często wyzywa Kakashiego na pojedynki umiejętności, w których na zmiane wybierają dyscypliny, co skończyło się 49 zwycięstwami dla Maito i 50 dla Hatake. Mimo wszystko czuł się zadowolony ze swojego wyniku. Wydaje się, że w ich zawodach są oparte na fakcie, że są dwoma przeciwnymi biegunami. Gai jest bardzo narwany i podekscytowany, a Kakashi natomiast wyjątkowo spokojny i lekceważący. Specjalnościa Hatake jest ninjutsu, zaś Gaia taijutsu. Kakashi swoje umiejętności zdobywał dzięki swojemu geniuszowi i sharinganowi, zaś Maito przez ciężką pracę. Gai nie może podróżować statkiem, gdyż ma chorobę morską. W wodospadzie prawdy, jego wewnętrzne ja mówi nam, że młodośc Gaia dawno minęła, a jego absurdalnej młodości nikt nie chce wyznawać. Umiejętności Guy jest jednym z najpotężniejszych ninja w Konosze i specjalistą Taijutsu. Mimo, że uważał siebie za przegranego jako dziecko, Guy jest bardzo utalentowanym ninja, który ukończył akademię w wieku 7 lat i staje się chuninem w wieku 11 lat. Itachi Uchiha ostrzegał swojego partnera przed nim, choć obaj są bardzo niebezpiecznymi ninja. co oznacza, że jest świetnym wojownikiem. Taijutsu Gai osiągnął niezwykły stopień w taijutsu i jest niekwestionowanym mistrzem tej walki, z zaawansowanej wiedzy, a także dzięki różnym stylom oraz technikom Taijutsu. Dzięki swoim umiejetnościom jest w stanie odeprzeć jutsu wysokiej rangi, będąc bezbronnym w czasie inwazji Orochimaru w Konosze. Dzięki swoim zasadom, Maito zyskał silne i twardę ciało oraz ogromną wytrzymałość, cały czas przeciągając jego granicę, co pozwala mu wykorzystac styl znany jako Gōken(silna pięść), by osiągnąc swój pełny potencjał. Ponadto, dzięki intensywnemu treningowowi dały mu ogromną prędkość, a jego ruchy mogą wydawać się nie widoczne i zdolne przebić ścianę, z łatwością, bez korzystania z chakry. Jest także wysoko wykwalifikowany w używaniu nunchaku, ale ucieka się go do korzystanie z niego tylko w ostateczności, z tego co zostało pokazane, używa go z wielkim okrucieństwem i mocą. Osiem Wewnętrznych Bram left|thumb|Gai po otwarciu czwartej bramyJak Lee,Gai jest w stanie wykorzystać i otworzyć osiem bram, wyczyn, który jest trudny nawet dla najbardziej utalentowanych ninja, i wykazał zdolność otwarcia co najmniej siedmiu z ośmiu bram. Podczas jego walki z Kisame Hoshigakim, otworzył szóstą bramę i wykorzystał technikę Porannego Pawia, techniki tak szybkiej, że jego ręka została podpalona przez samą szybkość i tarcie. Kiedy otwiera siódmą bramę, jest w stanie skorzystać z techniki popołudniowego tygrysa (Hirudora), uderzenia , które skupia ogromną ilość powietrza pod ogromnym ciśnieniem w jednym punkcie, po czym to ciśnienie eksploduje w jednej chwili. Jednakże otwierając bramę może to spowodować poważne uszkodzenia ciała użytkownika, Gai podobnie jak Lee, postanowił, że otwierać bramy będzie tylko kiedy sytuacja będzie zależała od życia lub śmierci danej osoby. Podczas walki z Kisame, Tenten była na skraju śmierci, co było powodem otwarcia bramy. Gai intensywnie trenował co pozwoliło mu, nie otrzymywać poważnych uszkodzeń na ciele, ale był strasznie wyczerpany. Jednakże jego ciało było wstanie błyskawicznie zregenerować wytrzymałość. Pozostałe Umiejętności W przeciwieństwie to Lee, który wykorzystuje tylko taijutsu, gdyż nie potrafi użyć genjutsu i ninjutsu, Gai jest w stanie wykorzystywac oba jutsu. Jednakże rzadko korzystał z nich, gdyż preferuje walkę wręcz. W kilku przypadkach kiedy korzystał z ninjutsu, nie było to pokazane, jednak wiemy, że zna technikę przywołania, dzięki której przywołuje Ningame. Pierwszy raz kiedy zostało ukazane korzystanie z ninjutsu było podczas walki pomiędzy Gaiem i Kisame w 506 chapterze mangi. Podczas swojej rywalizacji z Kakashim, Maito opracował skuteczną walkę z Sharinganem, a dokładnie przeciwko jego genjutsu. Nie patrzył bezpośrednio w twarz przeciwnika, tylko w nogi, dzięki czemu przewidywał ruchy przeciwnika, jednocześnie będąc odpornym na działania doujutsu. Obecnie jest jedynym ninja, który potrafi wykorzystywać tę technikę, choć nauczył podstaw Kurenai, Asumę, a nawet Kakashiego. Statystyki z databooka Ciekawostki *Ma chorobę morską *Uwielbia rywalizację *Jego największym rywalem jest Kakashi *Potrafi otworzyć 7 bram chakry *Ukończył Akademię Ninja w wieku 7 lat *Na początku nie pamiętał Kisame ale pod koniec uznał go za godnego shinobi i zapamiętał jego imię chociaż walczyli 3 razy Cytaty *''"Kisame Hoshigaki...będę pamiętał to imię przez resztę mojego życia"'' Kategoria:Shinobi Liścia Kategoria:Bohaterowie Naruto